For You
by Sirus7009
Summary: This one was really just a random idea that I managed to catch before it disappeared. Sadly, it didn't come out as vivid as I had originally imagined. I tried and tried. I hope you guys like it nonetheless! Valeshipping was my favorite shipping post TLA!


For You

Tsukasa: A truly random night of even more random picture diving through random VERY old pictures on my computer somehow brought this random fanfiction randomly to life randomly.

Karen: Do I need to beat the random out of you? *holding her beating stick*

Tsukasa: Thankfully no. I think I got enough fun out of your reaction.

Karen: Good, now can we get on with this?

Tsukasa: This is my first Valeshipping fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy it, so I can make the sequel!

Karen: We don't own Golden Sun! Just this idea!

#############################

"This is so great..." Jenna sighed contently before laughing as she playfully splashed the water of the spring around her. They had been on that boat for so long that they never got to wash up. So much so that it nearly drove the Mars adept to insanity, so when they stumbled upon this peaceful little pond, she couldn't help but dive right in, enjoying how cool the water was upon her bare skin.

She just felt so dirty! She couldn't stand being covered in muck for so long. She was a girl after all, and she had standards. The guys could do as they like, staying dirty and smelly, but for her? She'd rather die.

She had no idea, though, of the presence of another adept nearby... a _male_ adept...

Isaac sat on a stump, his back turned to the pond with his eyes closed. His left leg was crossed over his right which firmly held to the ground, and he rested his left elbow on his knee, propping up his head while he listened to the girl laugh and talk.

All around him was peace. Something he wished would reign in his mind... Yet the sounds of Jenna enjoying herself were somehow bringing that wish into a reality.

But before the Venus could enjoy it more, another of his element stepped up to him, quickly speaking, "It's time Isaac. Your shift's over, go ahead and get going."

Yet Isaac stayed quiet, refusing to open his eyes.

"Isaac? I said you can go." The brunette growled, glaring at the young man harshly.

"I don't want to go." Isaac finally replied, gently opening his eyes to return the glare.

"You better not be getting any ideas, my friend..." said the man calmly, though in his voice you could clearly hear rage brewing.

"Felix, I'm not getting any ideas. The thing is..." Isaac sighed, once more closing his eyes, "The thing is nothing is sane to me anymore. My life, my journey, my purpose... All of it has been flipped around, jumbled, and then hurriedly put back together. There's a storm raging in my mind that can't be calmed..."

Felix just stared at his friend, the anger gone now replaced by curiosity, "And what does this have to do with my sister, and our efforts in guarding her from attack?"

"Jenna... Her voice is like a shining ray of light striking peace into my mind... Listening to her laughing, playing, just the simple sound of her doing anything seems to be the only thing that manages to calm my mind..."

A grin breached Felix at those words, "You sound like an old poet. Maybe you should make her a poem. Who knows, maybe you will hear even more of her laughter."

The teasing backfired and brought a smile to the younger Venus's face, "You think she would like that? Maybe I will..."

Silence floated between the two for a few moments as Felix wondered if Isaac was serious, though this thought was quickly struck down as the younger man put, "I guess that means you're suggesting her and I should get together one day?"

"I never said that" Felix grunted, looking away, "I'm just saying it might make her happy, that's all- Anyways..." He quickly changed the subject, "You can keep watch, but if you try anything at all, I'll cut your thumbs off."

"You know, you're terrible at threats, Felix" Isaac laughed gently.

Felix couldn't help but smile, clicking his tongue against his teeth, "Yeah, I am, aren't I?"

"Alright" Isaac sighed before once more resuming his previous posture, "I'll be good. Don't worry; she won't even know I've been here."

Felix hesitated for a moment, and then walked away. Isaac had always been good friends with Jenna, so much so that he knew quite well that she liked him. Question was how far did the feelings go on his end? He couldn't leave things where they were... He quickly ducked behind a nearby tree and waited, watching intently for the young man to try anything...

Yet for several minutes, Isaac simply sat there, doing nothing but listening to Jenna. Was it really that calming to him? Just enjoying the sound of her voice... Felix couldn't help but wonder what that was like, feeling that way about someone...

His thoughts quickly turned towards the young Jupiter adept of their group, Sheba. He had jumped down a lighthouse for her... It was for the quest, and nothing more, but... Now that they had been together for so long, he couldn't help but wonder what else was there... Maybe he did lik-

He quickly shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, "Knowing Isaac..." he grumbled to himself, "He already knows I'm watching him. We both can sense through the earth when people are nearby..." Felix let out a sigh before putting a gloved hand to his head, "Maybe I am a little too overprotective of Jenna..."

Stepping back out onto the path, he resumed his walk back to camp, though Venus was surprised by Jupiter as the youngest member of the party stopped in front of him, her glare already being caught and registered in Felix's mind.

"And what are you doing out here, Felix? Isn't this just a little close to where Jenna is bathing?" Sheba growled, fire burning in her eyes.

"And just what are you suggesting, Sheba?" The flames didn't die down, bringing a sigh from Felix "If you must know I was leaving from keeping guard over Jenna. I can't risk her getting attacked... Not after losing her once..."

A smile finally crept up Sheba's face, "Ah, I see. I'm glad you're taking good care of her, Felix. You're a good older brother, albeit a little too overprotective."

"There's that word again... And here I was just coming to terms with it, and now it's being shoved in my face again..."

"If you're done, then get going. I'd like to take a bath myself..." she batted her eyelashes playfully, "If you don't mind."

"Oh, yes. By all means, go ahead. I'll head back to camp. Keep on guard in my stead, if you would." Felix smiled, ruffling her hair. Whenever they had rough conversations that jumped from anger to playfulness, he always ended it by scrambling her usually neat –be it oddly dome shaped- hair. It was just his way of saying they were done talking, carry on, and so both did.

A few paces forward, however, and Felix slowed to a halt, "By Iris's name, what in Weyard did I just do!" He about faced in fear just as he heard Sheba's scream. Despite being officially terrified, he moved as close as possible then once more cloaked himself in the shadow of a tree, listening in. "Isaac's doomed..."

#########################

Sheba came to a full stop in front of Isaac, who didn't even flinch in her presence. The girl looked out into the trees, seeing Jenna's red hair as she stood in the pond, and then Sheba brought her eyes to the seemingly resting Isaac. The only thing that came to mind was what she did.

She screamed, and at the top of her lungs too. Psynergy began to foam from her body, enveloping her in raging light, "What... The _hell_ are you doing out here, Isaac?" Sheba roared, electricity sparking off of her in globes of energy.

And yet again he remained quiet.

Sheba felt her eye begin to twitch as her psynergy suddenly silenced. Irritation abound, she stepped closer and knelt down next to him, closing her eyes. She felt slight resistance, as though he had found a way to block her, yet she persisted, diving into his mind before snapping back, reeling both in mind and body as he finally stood.

Almost cutely his eyes flittered open, his ocean blue eyes glittering with... With... With something, she just couldn't put a finger on it, but it drew her in like he was hypnotizing her.

His voice broke her trance though, "Did you have fun?" the Jovian girl just straightened up with a gasp, "You know, looking into my thoughts?"

"I didn't see anything!" Sheba cried, clenching her fists defensively.

"You seem flustered, Sheba" Isaac placed his right hand on his side and leaned in curiously, "Something troubling you-" He was cut off as a hand shoved him back, nearly forcing him over.

"You're darn right there's something troubling me! Why in Thor's name are you out here! Jenna's taking a bath right over there!" She screamed out, energy once more dripping off her sleeves, "I should roast you with my Shine Plasma right now!"

"For making sure that Jenna was safe, and being ready to kill anything that could hurt her?"

Again Sheba's psynergy died in a flash more brief than a single Plasma strike. Chuckling at the way Sheba's head tilted to the side both in shock and curiousity, Isaac continued, "Yes, I'm watching over her. I don't want her to get hurt, being alone in the wilderness like this."

"She does have psynergy you know. She doesn't need you to defend her."

"I guess you're right, but I still can't help be remain cautious. She's my friend, after all... My dear friend..." Isaac shrugged at the vague look on Sheba's face, "If something were to attack her while she was bathing, I would cut it down before it could even look over her body, and all the while I'd keep my eyes plastered to the monster dying before me."

The shine in Isaac's eyes as he explained this said it all. She didn't need mind read to see he was telling the truth. "I'd use countless Spires to block vision of her as I made my way back here, ready to defend her once again."

He paused to look Sheba in the eyes, searching to see if she wanted him to continue, and seeing the eagerness that poured out of her green spheres just led him to take a breath before continuing, "I'd raise my sword countless times for her, anytime, and anywhere, and I'd even..."

He caught himself before he said it, but his stumble couldn't be saved nor forgotten. The wicked gleam in Sheba's eyes was the equivalent of Ivan's similarly devious grin. He was caught, and he had no choice but to continue, "I'd die for her, if it meant she could live."

Sheba tensed her mind, searching for words. Isaac had basically just confessed to someone he barely knew that he loved Jenna, and she was lost as for what to say in reply. She was so lost in thought that she hardly noticed him begin to walk away.

She spun on her heel, as though she was going to stop him, but yet again words failed her. He had beaten her senseless without raising a fist or casting psynergy. She was, simply put, defeated.

With a sigh, she made her way through the brush towards the pond, only to be grabbed and muzzled by none other than Jenna, using her hand to gag Sheba's scream, though she was quickly released. Jupiter spun to face Mars, "Jenna! You..."

"I heard it all." She stated calmly, visually not affected by what had transpired. But in her mind, her thoughts were bubbling and broiling like lava. Isaac had just, be it inadvertently, admitted he loved her, and she had heard every word.

Jenna shook her head as Sheba opened her mouth to speak, talking over her friend, "Let's just take our baths, and we'll talk about this later.

As the red head turned and began walking, it finally dawned on Sheba that Jenna was stark naked. She hadn't even bothered to grab her towel when she ran to investigate. She certainly was bold... But the look on Isaac's face if he would have seen her in her birthday suit lightened the blond's mood, swinging her into following her friend.

###########################

Isaac walked slowly, letting his feet drift casually across the dusty path. Felix could feel the prickles under his skin, coaxing him to try to flee, but he just remained still, hoping that Isaac would just pass him by, all the while hexing himself for not having Isaac's cloak ball handy.

Yet he continued to stroll painfully sluggishly along the trail, causing Felix to profusely bleed sweat in anticipation. One step... Another step... And another... He wanted to scream at Isaac, commanding him to speed up, but he bit his tongue.

At last Isaac passed his tree, his eyes closed as he strolled along, as though nothing was wrong... And then he took a breath, "I can sense you, you know. It's useless to hide." And then his pace quickened and he was off into the night.

Felix slid his back down the tree, ending in a sitting position. He chuckled mirthlessly at what had happened, "So he really was using his earth sense all along..." His eyes then shot open, the corruption of the event that had just occurred dawning on him, "Which means... he sensed Sheba coming!" It all played out in his head, step by step, until he put his hands to his head and laughed, "Dear Iris, he truly is a spectacular tactician..."

Rising to his feet and stretching his still tense limbs, he leapt onto the path and began his march back to camp, silently talking to himself in his head, _He planned that whole thing out so that Jenna would hear him confess... He really is a genius in Garet's clothing..._


End file.
